1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a clip for securing fencing material to a fence post and a tool for attaching the clip. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a clip for securing fencing material to a T-post and a tool for wrapping the ends of the clip around the fencing material.
2. Background:
In fencing an area, typically a fence row is cleared, posts are set on regular intervals along the fence row, fencing material is placed along the posts, the material is stretched, and finally, the fencing material is secured to the posts. T-posts are often used to support fencing material, particularly in an agricultural setting. When T-posts are used, the most common method of securing the fencing material to the T-post is with a wire clip. The clip loops behind the T-post, opposite the fencing material, and each end of the clip wraps around a horizontal wire of the fence on opposite sides of the post to secure the wire to the post. Traditionally, T-posts are supplied with such clips. This method of fencing is well known in the art.
After a fence is in place, any number of environmental factors may damage a fence to the point of requiring the performance of one or more of the steps discussed above to mend the fence. Examples of such factors include: damage from livestock; damage from broken tree limbs; vandalism; weather related damage; and the like. Fence repairs often require the removal and replacement of the T-post clips.
While clips have long been used to secure fencing to posts, they have consistently suffered from a number of limitations. As provided, clips are pre-bent to hook the wire on one side of the post and wrap behind the post. The other end of the clip must then be wrapped around the wire using fencing pliers, slip-joint pliers, or the like. Finally, the first end is then wrapped around the wire so that both ends are secure. This process is historically cumbersome, time consuming, and frustrating. As formed, the clips are best bent using a plier like tool, unfortunately, such a tool is just not well suited to the task.
A number of prior art tools have been developed to simply the wrapping operation. For example, U.S. Pat No. 5,649,572 issued to Lile discloses a plier-like tool for wrapping the ends of a conventional fencing clip around a fence wire, one end at-a-time. It should be noted that, to secure the clip, the tool must be rotated under the wire being secured and, therefore, this tool only simplifies the securing operation for fencing of individual wires, i.e., barbed wire, and requires a spacing between the wires sufficient to clear the tool. The tool is not usable with wire mesh fencing.
U.S. Pat No. 5,909,910 discloses a bar-like tool for bending a fence clip around a fence wire. Again, to perform the operation, the tool must pass between individual fence wires limiting its application to fencing made of strands of wire. In addition, the bar will only bend one end of the clip. As a result, the other end of the clip is either left merely hooked and not wrapped, or pliers must be used to bend the opposite end.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a fencing clip and a tool for using the same which is easy to use, quick to attach, and provides an attachment equal to or better than a conventional clip.
The present invention provides a fencing clip and a fencing tool for use in securing a fence wire to a fence post. The inventive system is particularly useful with T-posts which are well known for fencing, particularly in an agricultural setting. The inventive clip is suitable for use with all known wire fencing materials such as, by way of example and not limitation: wire; barbed wire; welded wire; field fence; horse fence; rabbit wire; chicken wire; chain link; etc.
In a preferred embodiment, the clip is preformed such that, with the fencing material stretched and in place against the post, the clip may be placed from behind the post with the bent ends of the clip resting over the fence wire. With the clip in this position, apertures are formed by the interaction between the bent portions of the clip which extend below the fence wire and the fence wire. The inventive tool is inserted through the apertures from behind the wire such that when the tool is then rotated downward, both ends of the clip are simultaneously wrapped around the fence wire to secure the fence to the post. Thus, the problems associated with using pliers to wrap the clip around the fence are overcome.
The inventive tool comprises two prongs extending from a handle. The ends of the prongs are spaced to match the distance between the bent ends of the clip. The prongs are set in an angular position relative to the handle such that, when the prongs are inserted through the apertures formed between the clip and the wire, the fence post and the fencing will not interfere with the operation of the tool.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.